


I live to let you shine

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Куроко съезжает от Кагами после трех лет совместной жизни</p>
            </blockquote>





	I live to let you shine

If you'll be my star   
I'll be your sky   
You can hide underneath me and come out at night   
When I turn jet black   
And you show off your light   
I live to let you shine 

Gregory And The Hawk – Boats & Birds

 

— Ничего не забыл? Все собрал? — осматривается Кагами. В его квартире без вещей Куроко стало как-то пусто, и, хотя те заняли всего две картонные коробки и одну спортивную сумку, остается ощущение, что пропало что-то большее.

— Не волнуйся, Кагами-кун, я бы заметил, если бы что-то осталось.

Куроко только дня три как перешел снова на вежливое: «Кагами-кун», иногда еще путался, называл его Тайгой, замолкал, будто вспоминая что-то связанное с этим именем, быстро добавлял снова вежливое «- кун » и продолжал разговор, словно ничего и не случилось.

— Смотри, а то я не знаю, когда теперь вернусь, — Кагами смотрит куда угодно, только не на Куроко, который застегивает карманы спортивной сумки. — Отец сказал, его друг обзавелся кафе, совсем не против взять меня туда поваром. Правда, некоторые тесты еще придется пройти… знаешь, приготовить что-то, ну мне-то это…

— Я уверен, что ты справишься, Кагами-кун, — слышится голос Куроко. Он и правда верит в него. Поначалу Кагами не мог разобрать его спокойных интонаций, когда Куроко злится, а когда и правда не придает значения, но за почти три года жизни в одной квартире узнал его настолько, что мог понять даже интонацию молчания. Это было какое-то волшебство единения, и Кагами боялся, что такого в его жизни больше никогда не будет.

— У тебя все получится, — прибавляет Куроко, когда Кагами поворачивается к нему. Первыми он собрал вещи в спальне и больше туда не заходил — спал на диване в общей комнате. Последними забирал вещи из ванной. Они появились в квартире Кагами еще до того, как сюда переехал Куроко. Сам же Кагами их и купил: зубную щетку, черное полотенце, даже подарил пижаму на какой-то праздник. К полотенцу Куроко так и не привык как к своему, оно вроде как принадлежало Кагами, просто пользовался им только Куроко. То же самое со многими вещами, которые оставались в квартире вроде как справедливо, но в то же время Кагами не знает, собрать их в один шуршащий пакет и отдать Куроко или же выбросить? И то и другое кажется ему глупым, ведь, в конце концов, это его вещи. Но их проклятье в том, что они будут напоминать, что по привычке он не будет пользоваться ими. Они будут лишь осколком присутствия Куроко тут, в его квартире, в его жизни, в его сердце.

Поэтому и к лучшему, что отец зовет пока пожить в Америке. Как знать, может все пойдет хорошо, и не придется возвращаться в эту квартиру. А может, за годы в Америке Кагами забудет, чья была оранжевая чашка, раскрашенная полоскам под баскетбольный мяч, и для кого покупалось черное полотенце.

— Что ты думаешь делать? — смущаясь, спрашивает Кагами, когда Куроко отворачивается, поднимает с пола сумку, перекидывает через плечо ремень. Кагами никогда не привыкнет к тому, что Куроко тоже сильный, что он справится и что его не надо оберегать. И никак не может смириться с мыслью, что кто-то будет оберегать Куроко вместо него.

— Для начала вернусь к родителям. Я сказал им, что ты возвращаешься в Америку и мне неудобно будет занимать твою квартиру без тебя. Они сказали, что понимают. Отложу деньги на первый взнос и перееду в квартиру ближе к институту и работе.

— Мне казалось, ты не привык жить один.

Куроко ненавидел оставаться дома один. Он говорил, что в его большой семье почти всегда в квартире кто-то был, чаще бабушка, и что он чувствовал панику, когда уходили все. Он предпочитал дождаться Кагами в метро, чем идти сразу домой. И Кагами старался не задерживаться с работы, чтобы не заставлять Куроко сидеть в квартире одному.

— Пора привыкать, — отзывается Куроко. Вроде бы и сказано это только о пустой квартире, но Кагами отчетливо видится и как пустеет с этого момента вся жизнь Куроко. И все же он держится так, будто не случилось ничего особенного. Конечно, все к этому шло последние месяца три, и страшно подумать, что они оба пережили за те дни. Поэтому они оба и были так спокойны сейчас: этот диалог, это прощание были как вырвать больной зуб или вскрыть гнойник. Осталось вытерпеть последнюю боль, и дальше все пойдет на спад. Но Кагами все равно хочет оттянуть этот момент, что-то еще мешает ему поставить точку, и он предлагает с улыбкой:

— Тебе не обязательно уезжать сегодня. У меня самолет через два дня же…

Он знает, что Куроко не согласится, и все же не может не предложить. Это так раздражало, что Куроко эмоционально закрылся от него и спал отдельно, но теперь Куроко уходит навсегда, а хочется задержать, хочется еще чуть-чуть его присутствия. Обиженного или рассерженного.

Но больнее всего от этого будет именно Куроко. Поэтому Кагами не настаивает, когда тот вполне логично отказывается:

— Я уже собрал вещи.

Вот и правильно, нечего его мучить, ведь, оставшись тут, он узнает, когда снова позвонит Тацуя. Будет слушать их разговор, даже если из-за двери, чувствовать, как становится все дальше и дальше от него Кагами, как того уносит в новую жизнь, в то время, как Куроко остается один.

Они начали встречаться на первом курсе университета, сразу после окончания старшей школы. Не было каких-то громких признаний, все было логично, никто этому не удивился, тем более они сами. Их тянуло друг к другу, сильно и непреодолимо, так что начать встречаться, а потом и съехаться жить вместе оказалось вполне логичным решением. Кагами было восемнадцать, он не задумывался о том, что будет в будущем. И, надо признать, он был счастлив с Куроко. Но кое-кого в своей суматошной жизни Кагами просмотрел.

Они с Тацуей были знакомы с детства, и Кагами воспринимал свои чувства к нему как братские. Само собой, он любил его, но не понимал, насколько. Они не так уж часто общались, и о том, что Кагами в серьезных отношениях, Тацуя узнал только где-то год назад. Можно сказать, что это сломало его, он снова оборвал с ним связь. Кагами не понимал ни почему он так поступил, ни отчего его это задевает настолько сильно.

Вспомнить страшно, ведь Куроко видел все это и со стороны, конечно, понимал больше, но не подсказывал Кагами ответов и не подталкивал его к примирению с Тацуей.

А потом Тацуя признался первым, Кагами собрал в кучку все свои воспоминания и чувства и понял то страшное, что давно от себя прятал — Тацуя нужен был ему больше, чем Куроко. Он любил обоих, но не мог заставлять их страдать из-за своей неопределенности, и против Куроко сыграло время — они, конечно, были знакомы меньше, чем он с Тацуей.

Теперь Куроко съезжает обратно к родителям, а Тацуя, счастливый, ждет его в Америке и нервничает, что Кагами передумает в последний момент и все начнется снова — слезы, выяснения отношений, метания между ними двумя.

Когда Куроко шагает к двери, Кагами кажется, что между ними проходит глубокая трещина, и в бездну ее летит к чертям все, что у них было. Потому что Куроко, конечно, забудет, чтобы не страдать. Чтобы можно было идти вперед и снова кому-то поверить.

Куроко задерживается у порога, чтобы обуться. Он не спешит, но и не тянет с этим, и, глядя в его спину в белом пальто, перерезанную черным ремнем сумки, как траурной лентой, Кагами, сглотнув, произносит только:

— Прости. Мне жаль, что так получилось, но я бы, наверное, даже вернувшись назад, ничего исправлять не стал… Эти три года были счастливыми для меня.

— Для меня тоже, Кагами-кун, — искренне отзывается Куроко, обернувшись. — Спасибо тебе за них.

Уголки его губ слегка поднимаются в подобии улыбки, и Кагами моргает, пытается навсегда запечатлить в памяти Куроко таким, как точку во всем хорошем и плохом, что у них было. Таким спокойным, будто он давно пережил этот разрыв, и только память о той грусти осталась на дне его глаз. Куроко роется в карманах, достает ключи, чтобы открыть дверь, и после этого протягивает их Кагами. Он забирает, вытянув руку, не приближаясь, боясь провалиться в тот разлом, в бездну, что теперь между ними. Куроко, с поклоном попрощавшись, закрывает дверь, оставив Кагами одного, и тому кажется, что теперь у него начинается фобия пустой квартиры.

 

Куроко хватает на то, чтобы пройти четыре лестничных пролета без спешки, и на два этажа ниже квартиры Кагами он не выдерживает, опускается на корточки и плачет, закрывая глаза руками в перчатках и стараясь не шуметь, чтобы его не заметил никто из жильцов, чтобы не услышал через несколько метров бетонных пролетов Кагами.


End file.
